The need for a fastening assembly allowing for the rapid and positive connection between two members will become evident in unlimited endeavors. As an example, one may consider the popular sport of bowfishing wherein an archer is able to practice his skill in hunting at any time of the year and is not confined to the more restrictive open seasons for conventional land based game, since one may usually always find open fishing seasons in not too distant streams, lakes, bays or the open waters. In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,464 issued Mar. 10, 1992, an example of a releasable fastening system will be found and which is particularly described in connection with either the head or nock section of an arrow.
Consider also a typical compound bow wherein, upon release of an arrow, the string oscillates and the bow recoils. This is an undesirable effect which can be significantly reduced through the application of a bow stabilizer which comprises a shaft having one end attachable to the bow structure and an opposite end for supporting a weight or mass. It is often cumbersome to transport the bow with the stabilizer extending therefrom, particularly when traversing through underbrush. For this reason, the stabilizer should lend itself to the quick and easy attachment to and removal from the bow. A quick-release fastening assembly is a suitable solution for attaching the stabilizer to the bow.
The concept as proposed herein is readily adaptable in providing a quick and positive coupling mechanism for use between two opposing or adjacent members, as will become evident hereinafter.